Basebuilding
Basebuilding Guide Basic base building guide. This guide will cover the basics of base building, we will be using only the default recipes every character starts out with. The base building in Miscreated is very different from other games in the survival genre. Our system focuses on creating unique looking bases throughout most parts of the world. We also want to allow the player to build without any grid snaps or socket based limitations. Every base will look different and every base will have it's strengths and weaknesses. Bases can be destroyed in Miscreated, but they can also be defended with traps and built so the attacker is at a disadvantage. We want to allow the player to create an impenetrable base, or a secret underground stash spot. Bases should be functional: This is something we want to focus on in the coming patches. Bases should not only be fun to build and maintain, but they should also serve some purpose. You can store your vehicle away from bandits, or build yourself a nice little observation post on a mountain. In the future you'll be able to power up your base using generators to power lights and other useful machines. We'll extend this functional section in the near future as we add more parts. Bases should have to be maintained: If you want to build a base you should also be aware that you'll need to maintain it. Players can destroy or damage sections of your base, and these should be repaired as quickly as possible. It's a hard life in the wasteland. A plot sign can be destroyed only after all the base parts are destroyed. This way we can keep players from just claiming land and logging off. You must continue to use your base or it will decay. The time it takes to decay can vary from 2 days (Just a plot sign) to Two weeks (A base with lots of parts). To make sure your base does not decay all you need to do is open a door, repair a part, turn on a light, etc and it will restart the countdown. The Recipe System Base building in Miscreated is based around a recipe system. You start out with a few default items (enough to build a small base) and must find special "Guidebook" items to learn a new recipe. Once you find a guidebook and read it, you will know that recipe forever on that server. Trading guidebooks might be a very useful tool so make sure to grab them all. Lets go over the basics of the new Crafting Tab. Open your inventory and select the crafting tab, from the first drop down menu select structures. The first drop down is used to specify what Category of item you'd like to create. The second drop down menu is used to select what Subcategory of structure you want to build: metal, wood , etc... The third drop down menu is used to select what Type of item you want to craft, according to the category and type selected in the dropdowns. Once you have selected a category and at the very least a Type (some Categories don't have a subcategory) a list of items is displayed. This guide will focus on wood structures, since it's available as soon as you start a new character and the concepts are applicable to any item you'd like to craft. Each base parts is made of components that can be crafted using resources you gather. Lumber, Wood floor panel, Furniture panel, Wood ramp panel, and Wood wall panel. Once you select what kind of part you want to build, the recipes will display below and show you the components required to craft it. Once you have the required components in your inventory you can then create the item by clicking "Craft Item". Finding Guides You start with only a few default recipes, to unlock more recipes you will have to find survival guides. There are 3 types of guides available: Basic Structures, Advanced Structures, and Specialized Structures. Each guide, once learned, will add a specific set of recipes to your crafting menu. Once you learn a guide you will know that recipe forever on that server. The guides are color coded to help you identify them and spawn in random places throughout the world. Specialized(Green), Basic (Off-white). Advanced (Manilla) There may be multiple series of the same guide. As a tip, if the Guide has a number in the name it means there are multiple guides to find of that set. You can trade these guides or use them. To learn the recipes contained within the guide, right click on the object in your inventory and select use. Your player will now know that recipe and it will show up in your Crafting Menu. Once you find a guide and use it you will know that recipe forever on your character even if you die. Remember characters are locked to a server so recipes will not be carried across servers. Building your first base! Before you begin construction on your base there are a few things to keep in mind: Bases must be built 200 meters from any other base. You can only have 1 base per server. (1 Plot Sign per server) Your clan mates can help you build your base. As you navigate the crafting menu, you will quickly notice the limited amount of available recipes. It is now clear that your top priority will be to find survival guides to unlock more complex base parts, allowing you to build a safer home. For those who already have a fair amounts of loot, you may want to store them before going on a guide hunt. The first thing you need to construct is the plot sign. In order to construct a plot sign you'll need to first find a hatchet to gather the required material. You need: 2 x Lumber (Harvest wood from a tree and craft it together to create lumber.) 1x Nails (Nails can be found around the world in logical locations.) Plot signs are used to claim land. Once the plot sign has been placed down you will be able to build within a 30 meter radius and a 8.5 meter height limit (This limit is relative to the plot signs location, so you can build below the plot sign 8.5 meters as well.) *Take note that you are not allowed to build inside of towns and you cannot build within 200 meters of another player base.* How to place Items Once you've crafted the plot sign it's time to place it. To place an item open your inventory, then right click on the item you would like to place and click Place. The item will now be show in front of you. Rotate the item by holding down Alt and moving the mouse. Move the item by moving your characters position and direction. You can constrain the item to the ground by holding shift. (This is helpful for doors and items you don't want to jump up to the next level) You can adjust the transparency of an item by using the mousewheel. Right clicking cancels object placement. When you have found a good spot to place your item simply left click and the item will be placed in the world. Green outline means the item can be placed by left clicking. A red outline means you can not place the item. Move the item to a better position and try placing it when it's green. Remember you must be 200m away from another base in order to place your plot sign, and must stay within a 30m radius of the plot sign. How To remove items If you've placed an item and don't like it's placement it's really easy to remove it. Get close enough to the item and when the mouse icon displays at your crosshair use mousewheel to scroll down and select pack up. This will give you back the construction component. If the component is damaged, then you can only dismantle it, this will give you back the a material used in the creation of the base part. If you want to pack up the item instead, then you will need to repair it first. The starting recipes will allow you to build basic protection for yourself and your loot. A lockable door, 2 meter high walls, and small crates are good choices for a first base. Since you cannot build a roof yet, you may want to use the 1.3 meter high platform and walls to give you base a slight elevation for better safety. This will keep people from just jumping right into your base from a vehicle. Damage To Your Base It's important to keep in mind that after building your base it can be destroyed. So it's probably a good idea to keep your base out of sight and out of harm. Every ammo type does a different kind/amount of damage to your parts. Each part of the base has its own health (except for the plot sign which can not be destroyed). When the health on these items reaches 0 the item will be destroyed and removed from the game world. Items have different levels of damage states to show you it's current health level. Damage states from left to right 75, 50, 25 0 It's important to keep in mind that the damage for wood parts and metal parts are also different. So what works to destroy a wooden structure may not work as well on a metal structure. Repairing Your Base When your base is damaged you will need to repair it, to repair a part you need lumber in your inventory. With the lumber in your inventory walk up to the piece that needs to be repaired and use the mouse wheel to select Repair from the Context menu. Each time you repair an object it will restore 1000 Health to a part. So if a part has 5000 health you will need 5 Lumber and to use the Context Menu to repair 5 times. Upgrading Your Base This part will be updated when this feature is added...... Base building tips Miscreated has a free form building system, which means you have full control over the placement of your parts. There is no snapping function, which means you have more freedom to achieve unique looking bases. Walkways are your best friends. These pieces can be used to use to build a floor or a multi-level structure and roof. ( right 1.3m x 4m x 4m walkway – left 3m x 4m x 4m walkway) Just place down the 3m by 4m walkway over the 1.3m x 4m walkway and you have a floor and a roof ! Now its missing walls and to place them you will need to build them around the base. So you first want to use the 1.3 m x 4m walls to build up a skirt around your base. Now simply use the 3m x 4m walls and place them over the 1.3m walls you just placed. You may also use the 3m x 4m window walls and door way to create windows and doors. If you want to build a second floor, simply replace one of the roof pieces by the 3m x 4m x 4m walk stairs. Then simply use the same method to build your second floors With a lot of patience and all the recipes, you can achieve really nice and unique looking bases. Have fun building!